Sakura Tree
by shi1013
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura ini kita berdua bertemu, dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga kita berpisah.


**SAKURA TREE**

**Disclaimers**:

**Axis Powers Hetalia: Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate:** K – T

**Summary: **Di bawah pohon sakura ini kita berdua bertemu, dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga kita berpisah.

**Warnings:**

**ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN, PENDEK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Hei Iggy, apa kau percaya kalau kita memohon pada pohon sakura besar yang ada dibelakang sekolah permohonan kita akan terkabul?" tanya Alfred pa Arthur yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Memangnya kau mau memohon apa?" Arthur balas bertanya.

"Ada aja." jawab Arthur sambil nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita coba?"

"Terserah kau deh." jawab Arthur.

* * *

"Hei, memangnya apa sih permohonanmu itu sampai terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Arthur sambil berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Alfred yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Kau beneran mau tahu?" tanya Alfred.

"Iya." Arthur singkat bertanya.

"Jangan ketawa ya." Arthur hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Sebenarnya aku pingin cepat-cepat punya pacar." jawab Alfred.

"Oh…" jawab Arthur sambil memperhatikan sekeliling pohon sakura itu. "Disini udaranya sejuk juga ya."

Pohon Sakura yang ada di belakang Hetalia Gakuen itu sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Diameter batangnya telah menjapai empat meter lebih. Ada yang bilang kalau pohon ini adalah tempat untuk menyegel roh dan iblis jahat. Tapi selama ini belum ada kejadian aneh yang melibatkan pohon sakura itu.

"Arthur?" tanya Alfred sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan muka Arthur.

"Ah… Ada apa?" sahut Arthur.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Alfred sedikit cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sudah selesai kan? Kalau sudah kita pulang saja."

"Iya." jawab Alfred.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menjauh dari pohon sakura itu, kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka. Sosok itu memiliki warna rambut hitam sekelam malam dan warna mata yang juga hitam.

* * *

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, Arthur kembali kebelakang sekolah untuk melihat lagi pohon sakura yang kemarin ia lihat bersama Alfred.

"Selamat siang." sapa sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Arthur. "Sepertinya anda suka sekali memperhatikan pohon sakura itu ya." lanjut suara itu lagi, membuat Arthur menoleh kearah asal suara itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Arthur sambil memperhatikan orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ah… Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Kiku." jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau murid disekolah ini juga ya?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"ARTHUURRR" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Arthur. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Arthur pun menoleh, seorang laki-laki tampak berlari kearahnya.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu sih Alfred?" tanya Arthur pada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Alfred sambil mengatur napasnya. "Ayo kita pulang." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Arthur.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku tidak sendiri, tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan…" Arthur tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menyadari kalau orang yang bersamanya tadi sudah tak ada lagi.

"Memangnya kau disini dengan siapa? Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya sendirian disini." jawab Alfred sambil terus menarik tangan Arthur. "Kau pasti sedang mengkhayal lagi."

* * *

'Aku masih penasaran dengan anak yang kutemui dibawah pohon sakura kemarin.' batin Arthur ketika selesai sarapan dirumahnya.

Arthur hanya tinggal sendiri dirumahnya yang tampak minimalis itu, perabotannya pun tampak sederhana. Selesai makan dia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Penasaran ingin kembali bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Arthur sampai disekolahnya itu. Dia melihat bahwa pintu gerbangya masih digembok, diapun memutari sekolahnya itu dan mencari tembok yang cukup rendah untuk dilompati. Setelah berhasil melompatinya, Arthur lalu segera berlari menuju belakang sekolahnya itu.

"Sebaiknya tak usah berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki yang kau temui kemarin." ujar suara dari belakang Arthur.

"Mathias… Kau tahu tentang anak itu ya?" tanya Arthur pada orang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Tak banyak, tapi sebaiknya kau menjauhinya. Karena dia bukanlah manusia. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal itu, Arthur." jawab Mathias sambil meninggalkan Arthur.

'Harusnya hal itu sudah kusadari…' batin Arthur.

"Anda mencari saya?" lagi-lagi Arthur dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Ki-kiku. Kau mengagetkanku saja." jawab Arthur sambil mengelu-elus dadanya.

"Maaf." Kiku meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau pasti mendengar percakapanku dengan Mathias tadi kan?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya. Saya mendengar semuanya." jawab Kiku singkat. "Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk mencari sesuatu." lanjutnya.

"Memangnya mencari apa? Bukannya kau bisa mencarinya sendiri." tanya Arthur.

"Saya memang bisa mencarinya, tapi saya tidak bisa menyentuhnya bila sudah ditemukan." jawab Kiku murung. "Saya mencari sebuah mutiara berwarna pink."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Arthur meyakinkan. "Itu benda yang penting ya?"

Kiku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kita mulai dari mana? Kira-kira mutiara itu ada dimana ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Ada di lingkungan sekolah." jawab Kiku.

"Kalau mutiara itu ditemukan kau mau ngapain?" lagi-lagi Arthur bertanya.

"Entahlah."

* * *

"Mutiara itu benar-benar ada disini?" tanya Arthur sedikit ragu.

"Iya…" jawab Kiku singkat dan langsung masuk ke dalam tempat yang dimaksud.

Sekarang ini, Arthur sedang berada didepan gerbang sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di dalam hutan belakang sekolah. Bangunan yang cukup megah dimasanya. Rumput-rumput liar dan semak belukar tampak tumbuh subur selain itu ternyata ada pohon sakura yang juga tumbuh dipekarangannya. Arthur berjalan menyusuri halaman yang tertutup oleh rumput dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu besar yang tertutup rapat.

"Pintunya sudah lapuk, jadi dorong saja." ujar Kiku.

Arthur mendorong pintu itu sesuai dengan yang Kiku ucapkan, pintu itu benar-benar sudah lapuk. Semua perabotan diruangan rumah itu tampak ditutupi oleh debu yang tebal. Arthur terus mengikuti Kiku yang ada didepannya memasuki sebuah ruangan lain di lantai dua yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar tidur.

Kamar tidur yang besar, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size dan lemari katu yang dipahat dengan teliti. Di sisi lain kamar terdapat sebuah piano yang menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Bisa tolong geserkan lemari ini." ujar Kiku memecah keheningan.

Arthur pun menggeser lemari itu, ternyata dibaliknya terdapat sebuah pintu yang menuju ruangan lain. Ruangan itu tampak gelap karena tak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk. Untungnya Arthur membawa beberapa buah lilin dan sebuah senter untuk berjaga-jaga, dia pun menyalakan lilin-lilin itu. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur ketika melihat seisi ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tak sebesar dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Di tepi ruangan itu terdapat beberapa pot bunga yang hanya terisi dengan tanah kering. Arthur melihat sebuah peti yang terbuat dari kaca di tengah ruangan itu, disekelilingnya terdapat rangkaian bunga yang mengering.

* * *

"Ini…" Arthur tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat isi dari peti kaca itu. Sebuah tubuh manusia yang telah berubah menjadi tulang-belulang, kimono warna biru yang dikenakannya pun telah rusak.

"Ini adalah tubuhku." jawab Kiku sambil tertunduk. "Setelah kau mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di gemggaman tangan itu saya akan mengantarmu kembali ke sekolah." lanjutnya.

Arthur lalu membuka peti kaca itu, dengan perlahan dia membuka genggaman tangan itu dan mengambil kotak yang dimaksud oleh Kiku tadi. Dia membuka kotak itu, melihat isinya. Sebuah mutiara berwarna pink pucat yang indah terdapat di dalam kotak itu.

Setelah selesai merapikan peti itu, Arthur menutup pintu dan menggeser lagi lemari yang tadi digesernya. Mengikuti Kiku untuk keluar dari hutan itu, kembali ke halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Lalu mutiara ini mau diapakan?" tanya Arthur ketika sudah sampai di bawah pohon sakura.

"Saya ingin agar anda menjaga mutiara itu." jawab Kiku. "Mutiara itu diberikan oleh orang yang sangat saya sukai."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku? Bukannya…"

"Karena anda sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Jadi saya ingin anda yang menjaga mutiara itu." jawab Kiku memotong ucapan Arthur.

"Baiklah…" jawab Arthur.

"Terima kasih." Kiku tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat kelopak sakura gugur dan berterbangan. Arthur menutup matanya sesaat, ketika dia membuka matanya sosok Kiku sudah tak nampak lagi dihadapannya.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**OWARI**

**oooOooo**

**Jangan lupa Review…**


End file.
